Blood Bonds
by GreenHoneyTea
Summary: Tsuna never thought he would get bit by his one and only friend, who turns out to be a vampire. Tsuna's blood was unusual and special, now only Zero can depend on his blood since the blood tablets, blood bags, and even, pureblood types of blood are useless. Not only that is a problem, but a pureblood is also interested in Tsuna? And wait, there are more problems? Oh, kami. (Yaoi)
1. Night One: Mystery Night Class

***blushes* Ahem... I had to.**

 **Tsuna is my favorite character. I just... had to. *sheepishly***

 **...yes... there will be yaoi...**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my first language. ASL is my first. Yeppie, I'm Deaf. *peace***

 **I don't own Vampire Knight and Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

 _The sounds of sirens ongoing as the lights blue and red flashes, emergency vehicles surrounding the neighborhood. Underneath the rain battered the land relentlessly, showing it that it wasn't about to end its deluge. Thunder boomed from the clouds, and the wind roared loudly, making the nearby trees bend from the stress. Leaves flew through the air, along with branches that were no longer strong enough to stay on the tree they once belonged to. Meanwhile, the polices are gathered around the house while one of the polices tape the warning sign front of the house to prevent anyone gets close._

 _The police officer is a Chief from Namimori Police Department, Hibari who is staring at the dead corpses on the living room ground. The blood is scattered on damaged furniture, the bullets holes left on the walls and floor, and pieces of glasses are shattered across the room. Hibari's emotionless eyes scanned the crime scene as one of the cops walked up to the Chief with a notepad. "Sir, the identifies of one of these two corpses were Sawada, Nana. Another is unknown." He explained calmly._

 _Hibari narrowed his eyes as he recognized the surname of a dead mother, "I remembered Sawada, didn't she had a son?" he asked._

 _Before the cop could say anything, other police ran in the living room with a serious solemn face, "Sir! We found a survivor, a young boy, five years old." Hibari immediately followed the police to the second floor, to the master bedroom that obviously belonged to the mother. They saw a tiny little brunette boy huddled against in the corner, covered in blood, wide eyes filled with horror, and he was shaking nonstop._

 _The Chief walked to the boy, bend down the front of him, and scrutinized with suspicion and cautioned. Until small relief appeared in his eyes then hid it away. "No wounds, get the ambulance here." He ordered his polices who obeyed right away. Hibari continued staring at the little boy, "…you are very fortunate, otherwise…" he mysteriously stopped himself, "However, unfortunately, you knew_ _ **their**_ _existence and I can't let you remember that. I apologize, but it's for the best." He reached for the little boy who flinched and back against the wall with terror shown in his eyes._

 _However, Hibari didn't stop until his hand touch the little boy's forehead and murmured in a foreign language. He watched the little orphan struggled until he was weakened and slumped against the wall as his eyes fluttered shut. Hibari succeeds the spell and dropped his hand. Just in time, the ambulance arrived and took the little boy to the hospital._

 _The Chief descended the stairs, shove his hands into his pockets and glared at the unknown corpse that he knew right away, it's not a human being. He closed his eyes, it was very unfortunate and tragedy for Sawada family. And he hoped the little orphan who make it through his tragedy life. Right now, he must investigate and discuss with his business partner about night patrols because_ _ **they**_ _arrived at his place and disrupted the peacefulness._

.

.

.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Blood Bonds**

 **Night One**

" **Mystery Night Class"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Ten Years Later…**

 **Location: Cross Academy, Boys Sun Dormitory**

 **Room: 27, Sawada, Tsunayoshi**

Tsuna snapped his eyes open wide once the alarm rang next to his ear. He groaned, he forced himself to sit up and leaned over to the bedside table to turned off his alarm clock. Tsuna sighed softly when he saw the time, it was barely six o' clock. He moaned at the loss of warm bed after he dragged himself out of his bed. The brunette boy yawned loudly while he attempted to cover his mouth as he walked to the desk. He blinked a few times to get rid of the sleepy blurs from his visions. He grabbed his toiletries, left his dorm room to the public men restroom to start his morning routine.

After that, he returns back to his room and changed his attire to a proper uniform. Tsuna stood in front of the mirror while slowly tying his tie. There, he stood in his petite 5'0'', feminine-boyish appearance, and wide caramel innocent eyes. He was very lucky that this school had his size in the boy's section, otherwise, he'll have no choice but to wear girls uniform. And that would be very humiliated for him.

The petite boy couldn't believe that Cross Academy accepted him to transfer here. At first, he thought it was a mistake since there's no way a high school would accept him because he is known as Dame-Tsuna in Namimori. No schools want to deal with him, no teachers want to take responsibility of him, no peers want to be near him, no adults are interested to adopt him, even the foster care neglected him and happily kick him out if he had a place to stay. Namimori may be where he was born and raised, but he never feels belonging to the city. However, one day, he got a letter from the Cross Academy that wanted to recruit him to be part of the school.

For the first time, he felt hope that he'll gain friends, he'll have a place to belong, he'll have freedom, and escape from the cage. When the foster care heard that Tsuna has a place to live, they kicked him out and shove travel money in his hands to leave the Namimori city. Then, when Tsuna arrived the foreign town and the Cross Academy, he met the Chairman of the school and learned that his classes, school supplies, foods, and other that requires for living in a dorm are already paid by anonymous. The brunette couldn't help but it suspicions, odd, and yet baffled on why would someone do this "kindness" for him?

He never got answers he has been puzzled over it, and his suspicions were on high alert until a month later in the academy, he enjoys it in peace and quiet. Even though he never has any friends yet, but it was peaceful for him because he never gets to chance to experience in a place where no one knew his terrible reputation, awful nick-names, and the constantly being the target by bullies. It was actually quite nice and calm for him. He wishes it would continue this way for the rest of his high school life.

However, what he knows is that his luck with peaceful won't stay that long…

The petite grabbed his satchel, left his dorm with a locked and shove his key in his pocket. He walked down the hall, he was very happy that his dorm room is on the first floor because otherwise he would fall down the stairs daily and he does not want to deal with that at all.

When Tsuna left the dormitory, he walked down the trail of the path that leads to the fancy school building. He hummed silently to himself, this is just another day of school in his routine life.

.

.

.

"Kurosu!" a teacher called out a surname that belonged to a sixteen years old pretty girl who has brown shoulder-length hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and she is currently asleep in the middle of the lecture. Tsuna is sitting two seats above her as he felt sympathy for the girl. He knew and recognized this girl easily, her name is Kurosu, Yuuki and she's one of the prefects of Cross Academy. "Kurosu!" the teacher snapped in irritated.

However, Yuuki didn't show any signs of being awake so he sighed loudly, "Good grief! Nothing wakes that girl up! Alright then…" he closed his eyes, "Kiriyuu!" Tsuna glanced over to a silver-hair, amethysts eyes, pale skin, handsome boy who is another prefect of the school and he was known as Kiriyuu, Zero. And he is asleep as well.

"Sensei… Kiriyuu's also asleep." One of the students raised his hand with a sweatdropped appeared on his head.

The teacher twitched with annoyed, "The two of them do this all the time! What on earth are they up to?!" he glared at his two sleeping students in his class, "Detention! Both of them!"

Tsuna sweatdropped, he felt bad for the prefects, but he knew they were just doing their job in school. He couldn't image how much work they have to do to keep students in line, and keeping this school safe? Sounds like a lot of work to Tsuna and he felt bad that he couldn't do anything to help them, but he knew he's useless, so he doesn't want to burden them and add more work to their prefects' responsibilities.

Although, Tsuna wants to show his appreciation to prefects' hardworking for keeping the school safe for students. _'Maybe I can bake them cookies?'_ he mused with an idea.

After the class ended, Tsuna stood up as he gathered his school supplies and stuffed into his satchel. It's a good thing that today is tutor-free day since teachers have meetings once a week. The petite boy left the class to the cooking class that was open for any students to enjoy cook/bake during free times.

When he arrived at the cooking class, there were only a couple of girls busy with baking on their own time. Tsuna ignores them, walk to the last row of the table, set his things on the table and grabbed one of the aprons. He tied it around his waist, gathered ingredients from the shelves as he decided to bake chocolate chips cookies. He hopes the prefects likes his cookies.

.

* * *

.

 **Time: Dusk**

 **Location: Moon Dormitory**

Tsuna hugged his satchel against his chest, he placed a goodie bag full of his freshly made cookies for the prefects inside his bag. He is walking down the path, he has never been exploring this path before and he knew from the map that this led to the Moon Dormitory. Tsuna has heard gossips and rumors from Day students about the Night students.

He has never seen them before, but he has heard about them a lot since it was a daily topic. _'I never understand why they want to be in night class, it must be so exhausting and boring. You can't do anything outside during the nighttime, it's dangerous and cold.'_ He mused with concerned.

Then his caramel eyes spot a group of students dressed in their white uniforms and he halted in stupefaction. _'…they…'_ even his mind went blank. Front of him, the Night students are abnormally attractive. Each of them has their own magnificent charms, however, one of the tallest and lean build students stood out the most because he was the one who walked in lead. He has the look of elegant, he has red-brown eyes, pale skin, and brown hair that is grown up to his collar with his bangs falling into his face. He was undoubtedly gorgeous.

His auburn-eyes stared at caramel eyes which snapped Tsuna out of it. He blushed embarrassed when he realized that he has been staring at the Night students. "Heeii!" he also realized that he was blocking them from the path to the school building, "S-sorry!" he stumbled away from the group nervously, however, he ended up tripped over his feet and fell on his side. Tsuna let out a startled girly yelped as he almost bashes his head against the ground. "Itai…" he groaned at the slight pain from his hip that took the hit hard. _'At least I didn't get my head bash.'_ He mused in attempted optimistic.

Then a hand met his sights, Tsuna blinked and glanced up at the beautiful creature with auburn-eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked politely.

"A-ah… h-hai." Tsuna mumbled shyly, he accepted the offered hand and pulled up to his feet. "Th-thank you." He bowed politely, then glanced up with a gulped, _'Tall!'_ this guy is practically looming over his tiny petite body. He felt so small compared to him, and even the rest of the Night students, they are taller than him. Even girls are taller than him… then again, he last heard that he got his height and looks from his mother.

"Please be careful." He said with a polite smile that Tsuna couldn't help but think it looked too fake and it doesn't fit on a handsome student. Tsuna watched him walked away with a group of students follow. When they are out of his sights, Tsuna shook his head, _'No wonder they were so popular topic!'_ he mused with awe.

Then he realized he needed to give his cookies to the prefects before the curfew times, so he hurried down the path.

Tsuna spotted two prefects who are arguing at each other that became a thing and he was used to seeing it during classes.

Yuuki and Zero stopped argue when they noticed a petite brunette Sun student walked to them. His eyes were filled with nervous, curious, and hope. "What do you want?" Zero glared at Tsuna who flinched.

Yuuki glared disapproved at Zero, "Zero!" she shifted her glares to soften on the petite boy, "Hai, do you need something?" she asked nicely.

Tsuna shyly smiles at her, "A-ano…I want to give you this." He took out a goodie bag, "It's chocolate chips cookies." He said softly.

"Why giving us this?" Zero narrowed his eyes in suspicion at nervous Tsuna while Yuuki accepted the goodie bag happily and curious.

"T-to th-thank you both for ke-keeping this school safe. It must be hard with just the two of you. I-I want to show m-my thanks f-for your hard work." Tsuna explained timidly.

Yuuki's eyes soften and smile widely, "I see! It smells wonderful, did you bake it?" Tsuna nodded his head, "Wow!" she unties the bag and took one of the cookies and took a bit, "Delicious! Thank you…uhh, what is your name?"

"Sawada, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna introduced himself, "B-but you can call me T-tsuna." He offered his shorten in his name.

Yuuki beamed, "I'm Kuroso, Yuuki. And this jerk is Kiriyuu, Zero." She introduced herself politely and Zero.

Zero glared at Yuuki who glared at him, "What do you say to Tsuna-kun?" her eyes are warning him.

The silver-hair clicked his tongue, "Thanks." He grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Tsuna just smiles nervously at the prefects, then his caramel eyes glanced up at the darkening sky, "I-I better head to the dorm be-before the curfew." He speaks up and shifted his eyes back on the prefects, "W-work hard."

"Thank you, Tsuna-kun!" Yuuki and Zero watched Tsuna walked away to head back down the path to the Sun Dormitory.

"What a sweet person." Yuuki mumbled while she took another cookie from the bag, "He's really good at baking these cookies." She complimented.

Zero took a cookie from Yuuki's hand and took a bite while Yuuki glared at his thieving, "Not bad. Better than your suck baking skills." Zero blurted deadpanned.

A vein popped out of Yuuki's head, "Zero!"

.

* * *

.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Time: Dusk**

 **Location: Moon Dormitory**

When the Night students walked out through the gates, the girls pushed against Yuuki who fell over and landed on her knees in shocked. Unaware that she was watched by Kuran, Kaname as he walked to her, leaving a group of followers behind. They stopped and watched.

Kaname bend down with a polite smile and warm eyes, "Are you okay, Yuuki?" his eyes contacted Yuuki's eyes, "They are always difficult to manage."

"Kaname-sempai!" Yuuki jolted back in surprised to see Kaname close up then snapped out of it. She quickly hopped onto her feet with blushes appeared on her cheeks, "Hai! I'm just fine." Yuuki shyly brushed her hair away from her hair.

Kaname chuckled softly, "You always so formal with me. It makes me really sad…" he stood up gracefully.

"Oh… I didn't mean to… it's because you saved my life." Yuuki sheepishly explained as her face were flustered.

Kaname gently placed his hand on Yuuki's head, "Don't worry about that anymore… it happened so long ago." Suddenly, Kaname's wrist was grabbed by Zero and pushed it away from Yuuki.

Zero glared at Kaname with warning eyes, "Class is starting… Kuran." He spat the name distastefully.

Kaname jerked his hand back with a well-mannered smile, "You're scaring me… Mr. Prefect." He walked away from the prefects and turned to a girl who called out his name and gave him a beautiful red rose. Kaname thanked the girl for the gift and walked ahead of his group. He stared at the rose with emotionless eyes as the rose started to wither, leaving ashes on the ground.

Kaname leads his followers down the path until an unfamiliar yet luscious scent hit his nose. He never smelt such fine pleasingly rich, sweet blood before. He can easily feel from others behind him that affected their nose and mostly stopped to breathe immediately. Fortunately for Kaname, he has many centuries to control himself. He lifted his chin and spotted a young petite Sun student, a little smaller than Yuuki, very feminine-looking for a boy, soft brown defying gravity hair, doe-like innocent caramel eyes, fair skin, and wears a politely dark uniform. "Heeii!" he shrieked softly as his cheeks were cherry red with obviously embarrassed.

"S-sorry!" the boy stumbled away nervously but ended up tripped over his feet and fell on his hip. The petite boy flinched in pain, "Itai…" he whines.

Kaname couldn't help it but go to the boy. He ignored the surprised looks from the followers. Kaname offered his hand in front of the brunette's sights, "Are you okay?" he asked gently polite.

"A-ah… h-hai." The petite boy mumbled shyly, he accepted Kaname's hand. Kaname ignored the soft fluttered from his heart as he helped pulled the boy's up to his feet effortlessly. _'He's lightweight.'_ Kaname noted. "Th-thank you." The small boy bowed shyly.

Kaname smile civilly, "Please be careful." He said then walked back to his group and led them down the path that leads the school. Ichijo walked up to Kaname with curious, "Kaname-sama…?" he trailed off wondering why Kaname helped a mere human that held no interested in him.

The pureblood tilted his head slightly that he'll explain later and Ichijo understood the silent message and left it alone. Kaname couldn't help but think about the boy with interesting scent, he never meets someone with a fine aroma, dare he think, it's slightly better than Yuuki's blood.

Slightly.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Sun Dormitory**

 **Room 27**

Tsuna walked back into his room with a towel covered his hair. He dries his wet hair while shut the door behind him with a foot and plop on his bed. A small yet proud smile appeared on his face, _'They liked my cookies! They even accepted it!'_ he mused with relief. Normally, whenever he bakes, it always destroyed by bullies and people always refused and rejected to try his desserts. The prefects are the first ones who accepted and ate his cookies, he knew Yuuki is very nice and he knew that Zero is scary but seems nice.

Tsuna fell on his back against his bed and stared at his ceiling, _'And the night students… every one of them is unusually good-looking. They are peculiar and mystery.'_ He thought, then he shrugged his thoughts away as it was not his business anyway. He turns himself in and sleeps peacefully during the nighttime.

However, what Tsuna didn't know is that he has dangerously caught the pureblood's interest.


	2. Night Two: Darkest Secret

**Here ya go~**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL is my first. Yup, I'm Deaf. *peace***

 **I don't own Vampire Knight and Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I own nothing. *sob***

 **Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

' _Girls are scary.'_ Tsuna paled when he watched a bunch of girls gathered around as they are gossiping and squealing about the valentine's day next week. The petite boy shuddered as he felt pity for the Night students. He remembered back in middle school, he always daydreaming about receive chocolates from the popular girl, but she never looks or talks to him at all.

His eyes glossed over when he remembered he attempted to give his chocolate to his crush, but it went terrible humiliating failure. He mentally shook his unpleasant memories away and leaned forward against the desk on his palm in boredom.

"Sawada?" the teacher called out a student in class while the other students are gathered their things and left for cafeteria since it's lunchtime. Tsuna stood up and went to the teacher while he nearly tripped but caught himself.

"Hai?" he stood in front of the teacher's desk.

The teacher glanced at Tsuna then at his paper, "Sawada, your math grade is below average score." Tsuna grimaced, "I'm aware that you have a couple of teachers tutor your subjects. However, I don't have enough free time to tutor your math skill. So, I decided to ask one of the students tutors you. He agreed." Tsuna blinked in surprise.

"Kiriyuu, will you come here, please?" Tsuna froze in fear, _'Please… tell me that he is not my tutor.'_ He gulped dryly nervously.

Zero arrived by Tsuna's side, "He will tutor your math homework, Sawada. Understand?" the teacher raises his eyebrows at his students, "No problem?"

Tsuna shook her head in silent while Zero shove his hands into his pockets as he clicked his tongue. The teacher nods his head in satisfied, "Good. I hope to see you approve your math score soon, Sawada." He said then left the classroom.

Tsuna glanced at Zero from the corner of his eyes, "A-ah…"

"I'll be at your dorm tonight after dinner, your room number?" Zero glanced down at the petite boy with an indifferent face.

"R-room twenty-seven," Tsuna answered, Zero nods his head and walked away.

' _This is going to be awkward!'_ Tsuna mused with paled face with nervous sweats.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Blood Bonds**

 **Night Two**

" **Darkest Secret"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Location: Sun Dormitory**

 **Room 27**

 **Time: 9:03 P.M.**

Tsuna double checked the snacks, he prepared water bottles along with few cookies, crackers, and rice crackers. He even made sure he had packets of green tea just in case if Zero wants tea instead. The brunette boy has changed out of his uniform to a simple white and orange sweater with a number '27', blue jeans, and white socks.

He got his school math book out along with his homework and folders. He was satisfied when he got everything prepared and just in time, the knocked heard outside of his door. Tsuna almost immediately went answers his door and invite Zero in. "Ah… would you like a tea?" he asked out of well-mannered.

Zero observed the bedroom, he shook his head once his eyes landed on the snack tray, "I'll stick with water." He replied uninterested.

"Okay." Tsuna shut the door, went to the desk and picked up the water bottle. He handed it to Zero who tipped his head in thanked.

Zero walked to the bed, picked up the homework and read it carefully that Tsuna had solved it earlier. The silver-haired frowned, "Number two to seven are incorrect." He went to the desk, picked up a pencil and circled the wrong answers, "Ten and eleven are wrong. Seventeen to twenty are also wrong." Tsuna went up to Zero's side and peered down at his homework with a resigned look. He knew he would get his answers wrong, but to think most of the answers have wrong made him nearly sob.

"Do it again." Zero handed the pencil to Tsuna. The petite boy sat down on a chair, erased number two answer and resolve it while the perfect is watching. "No." Zero pointed at one of the steps on paper, "You multiply first before you add." Tsuna frowned with confused and try to follow Zero's instructed.

When Tsuna got a correct answer for number two, he starts re-solving the next problem, but he has failed a couple of times. Zero patiently grabbed the pencil from Tsuna and solve it by explaining, "Given the equation… you multiply factors… group like terms… add sixteen-x plus seven to both sides and write the equation as follows. The above statement is true for all values of x and therefore all real numbers are solutions to the given equation."

And it has been like that for the next thirty minutes. Tsuna was very grateful for Zero's helpful and offered snacks to Zero, he accepted a few snacks.

"Thank you, Kiriyuu-kun." Tsuna smiles at silver-haired prefect. Zero grunted as he took a few sips from his water bottle. The petite boy turned back to his math homework, he gathered it up tidy and placed in his folder while Zero examined the room quietly. His amethysts eyes spotted a worn-out photo on the nightstand. It's a beautiful young woman with brown hair that grown underneath her ribs, twinkles doe-like caramel eyes, fair skin, and she wore a pink neck-collar sleeveless shirt tucked into a white long skirt, and white sandals. She is holding a few months old baby wrapped in an orange blanket in arms. She was beamed at the camera with love, proud, and pride.

"That's my mama." Zero blinked and glanced down at Tsuna who smiles sadly at the photo, "She was a wonderful mom, she was kind, sweet, and thoughtful." He didn't notice Zero's eyes soften slightly.

"Your father?" Zero didn't see any photo of Tsuna's father, only this one photo on the nightstand table.

Tsuna tilted his head while his eyes are still on the picture, "He walked on mama when she was pregnant with me." He bluntly explained uncaring that surprised Zero as he snapped his eyes on the young petite boy. The brunette shifted his caramel eyes up to Zero with a relaxed smile, "So, what's the schedule for the math tutoring?" Tsuna changed the subject calmly.

"I can come and tutor you every night." Zero suggested that surprised Tsuna.

"Are you sure? I mean… weren't you busy with prefect duties? I don't want to burden you." Tsuna frowned with concerned.

Zero snorted, "It's fine. At least you listen and learn instead of being distracting and a waste of times." He said as he was thinking a certain girl who always lost in daydream whenever he helps her study and wastes his times.

"If you are sure…" Tsuna then beamed up at Zero, "Thank you, Kiriyuu-kun." His eyes shine with a warmth that Zero couldn't help but feel somehow relax around the tiny brunette.

.

* * *

.

 **Three Days Before Valentine's Day**

 **Location: Classroom**

 **Time: Lunch Break**

It's been four days since Zero came to visit Tsuna's bedroom and tutored him with math problems and even helped with another subject. And today it's the first time that Zero grabbed Tsuna and dragged him to his desk and forced Tsuna sat next to Zero. Because it's a drag for Zero to help all the subjects to Tsuna after school, so he decided to help during breaks in school which makes it easier for Zero and helpful for Tsuna.

Zero has his chin rested on his palm while his eyes scrutinize the homework that Tsuna is currently working on. "Is this right?" Tsuna solved the science problem with worried and hope.

The silver-hair prefect glanced at Tsuna's caramel eyes, "The steps are correct, but the calculation of the result is wrong." Tsuna pouted and resolve it once again.

Zero knew the students are whispered and glanced at his direction because it was unusual to see a cold-hearted and broody prefect to allow someone to sits beside him and helps. It was a very strange sight to see, however, the silver-hair prefect ignored them and watched Tsuna solving the problem once again. It was fortunate that Tsuna didn't notice since he was too focused on his homework.

Meanwhile, Yuuki is watching them with contemplating in silent from the distant. She allows a smile appeared on her face and went back to finish her lunch.

.

* * *

.

 **Two Days Before Valentine's Day**

 **Location: Stable**

 **Time: Break**

Tsuna paled at the large magnificent white horse that Zero introduced him as White Lily. The small petite boy eyeing on the large horse while consider getting close or not. Zero did warn him about White Lily's rage and strong dislikes to anyone except the silver-hair prefect. Tsuna tilted his head as his caramel eyes stared straight at White Lily's onyx eyes.

Somehow, Tsuna couldn't help it but feel like White Lily won't harm him. So, he decided to trust his instinct and walked up close to the horse.

Zero watched between the horse and brunette in silent while prepared to calm the White Lily in case she went berserk.

Fortunately, that didn't happen once Tsuna got close to the beautiful horse and even allowed him to touch her muzzle. Zero was impressed, "Lily never allow anyone to come near her." He blurted it out and Tsuna glanced up at the prefect with wide curious eyes. "You earned her trust which means you are a decent person." He simply said then focus on petting White Lily.

Tsuna turned his attention back on the horse and smiles, "Thank you, Lily-chan." He whispered. Lily neighed and bumped her muzzle against Tsuna's face. The petite boy chuckled softly and cuddled his face against Lily's muzzle gently.

Unaware that Zero was watching them from the corner of his eyes, his lip quirk lifted in a small barely noticeable smile.

.

* * *

.

 **A Day Before Valentine's Day**

 **Location: Courtyard**

 **Time: After School**

Tsuna is sitting on the ground while leaning against the tree trunk while reading a history book on his lap in silent. Next to him, is Zero laying on the ground underneath the shades that the tree provides from the warm sun.

Above them, a leaf split from the branch away, it dances in the air down steadily to a sleeping silver-hair prefect's hair. A small action caught Tsuna's attention, his caramel eyes glanced over and half-smile in amused yet awed by the prefect's appearance. He won't deny, that this prefect is attractive despite that he always has a scowling face. He lifted his hand, reach to the leaf that is hanging onto the silver-hair.

Tsuna gently plucks the leaf and twirled it around between his index and thumb. He leaned his head back against the trunk and closed his eyes. It was a very nice, quiet, and peaceful between him and Zero. The tiny brunette couldn't help it but thinking they both spend a lot of time together almost as if, they are friends.

Hopes blooms in his heart, he was desperate for having a friend. If Zero thinks of him as his friend, Tsuna would be very happy. _'Because having friend is very important and irreplaceable.'_ He remembered his mother told him something a long time ago. He could almost hear her soft-like bell voice,

" _Tsu-kun, someday when you have someone special in your heart, remember this, friendship means a bond of love, a medal of trust, a shoulder in sadness, a hand in the darkness, something that doesn't cost, and a jewel never to be lost. Never let your bond go, always keep in your heart and accept no matter what."_

Tsuna didn't know that Zero has been awake this whole time, he barely opened his eyes and glanced at the brunette. He raised his eyebrow wondering why Tsuna is playing with a lone leaf after he removes it from his hair. Zero mentally shrugged and fully closed his eyes.

.

* * *

.

 **Valentine's Day**

 **Time: 6:56 A.M.**

Tsuna and Zero walked out of the Sun Dormitory side by side. They got into a habit of walking together every morning in silence with no words but comfortable.

Suddenly, a loud squealed from girls and pitches whistles are heard from the direction down the path that belonged to Moon Dormitory. Tsuna sweatdropped while Zero scowled dangerously in irritated. They quickly went down the path and revealed a bunch of crowded girls front of the gate while Yuuki stands on top of the brick fence, "Classes are now starting for all Day Class students!" she reminded the crowded. "Everyone, go to your classroom!" the girls ignored Yuuki who attempt to control them.

' _Girls are scary.'_ Tsuna mused once again of his opinion about girls as he gulped fearfully. Then his caramel-eyes spot a couple of girls gave a push up a girl with a glasses and braids hair against the wall with her hand reach up to the ledge with a chocolate in hand. "Kiriyuu-kun…" Tsuna tugged Zero's shirt as he used his free hand to point, "She'll fall."

"Tch." Zero quickly ran to the girls' direction as Yuuki warned the girl to get down. However, the girl wobbled and lost her balance that she fell back in fear.

The girl cried out in shocked and scared while Yuuki screamed, "Look out!"

Zero caught the girl in his arms calmly with an indifferent face, however, his eyes were icy with furious. Tsuna twitches as he fiddled his feet awkwardly. _'Kiriyuu-kun is pissed.'_ He mused as he felt bad for the girls who will face the silver-hairs prefect's wrath soon.

"Hooray, go Zero!" Yuuki cheered in relieved and happy as she didn't see Zero's emotion.

Zero placed the girl's feet on the ground and maliciously glares at the girls who flinched in frightened. "I've told you a thousand times now… members of the night class do not leave the Moon dorms during daylight hours. If you absolutely must give them presents, it will have to wait until dusk. Come back when the Day and Night classes change over. If any of you pull a stunt like that again… I'll personally make sure that you're suspended on Valentine's Day every year until you graduate."

' _And he is serious.'_ Tsuna mused as he steps aside so the girls walked away as they were whined and complained about Zero's promised. He walks toward to Zero while Yuuki climbed down the wall and ran to Zero.

Yuuki pats Zero's shoulder with sympathy, "You do realize that you just destroyed any chance you had of getting some chocolates, right? So once again, you begin Valentine's day as the enemy of all woman-kind." She sweatdropped.

Zero glared at Yuuki, "Then what should I have said? After all, my duty as a prefect is…" he trailed off then face at Tsuna, "Let's go." He grumbled and walked past Tsuna.

Yuuki smiles friendly at Tsuna who smiles back softly and quickly jogged after Zero. Yuuki sighed, she turned her head over her shoulder with a solemn face, "We'll have to be extra careful tonight." Yuuki whispered to herself as she watches the Moon dorm.

.

.

.

 **Later**

Tsuna has stayed after school because he is re-taking math test that took him nearly two hours to finish it. And now, the teacher completed the score and showed it to Tsuna. "Good job, Sawada. Keep up and you'll pass your math class." Tsuna stared at his math score in disbelieved.

An excited smile appeared on his face. "Th-thank you, sensei!" he grabbed his test, gathered his things and shove it in his satchel and stumbled his way out of the classroom.

The brunette boy ran down the hallway, he couldn't believe that he passed the test and he's going to show Zero. _'Maybe I can make him some chocolates?'_ he mused.

He turned the corner of the hallway but halted when he heard the loud slammed against the wall and rasped shout. _'What a second… that shout… is that Kiriyuu-kun? I thought he was supposed to be at the changeover with Kuroso-san?'_ Tsuna quickly jogged down the hall and turned to his right corner and saw Zero leaned heavily against the wall while he was wheezing.

Tsuna immediately concerned for Zero's health, he ran toward to the silver-hair prefect, "Kiriyuu-kun!" he reached for Zero's arm, but the prefect jerked back and collapsed. "Kiriyuu-kun!" Tsuna bends down next to Zero with a worried and panicked face.

"Go away!" Zero snapped viciously at Tsuna.

Tsuna flinched in emotionally pain back by Zero's harsh treatment to him. He watched Kiriyuu in fear, concerned, and baffled. Zero froze, his breath hitched and slowly shifted his head to brunette's direction. "Tsuna…"

Then petite boy blinked, it's the first time Zero called out his first name. He watched Zero reached for his chest and grabbed his shirt, "…run." He gritted his teeth.

"A-ah… b-but…" Tsuna protected weakly.

Zero closed his eyes tightly, "You're bleeding…" he hissed.

Tsuna blinked dumbly, he started to realize that his fingers are sticking for some reason, he glanced down and surprised to see his index finger got long paper cut. _'How?'_ he noticed his math test and assumed that he got a papercut when Zero shouted at him.

Suddenly, Zero's hand reached for Tsuna's bleeding finger and pulled it toward to him. "A-ah, Kiriyuu-kun?" Tsuna frowned in confusion.

His caramel-eyes widen as he paled when he watched Zero's opened his eyes half-way that revealed crimsons, instead of usual amethysts. The silver-hair prefect licks the blood from Tsuna. The silver-hair prefect moaned at the delicious taste of blood. Then, he pulled Tsuna against his chest.

"Heeiii!" Tsuna yelped in shocked and immediately struggle against Zero but he was too strong for the tiny brunette. The prefect has his arms wrapped around Tsuna's waist while his face nuzzled against the pulsing. "Wa-wait! Kiriyuu-kun!" Tsuna pleaded Zero to listen to him.

However, Zero was in vampire mode that he didn't heed Tsuna's panicky and scared voice. The silver-hair prefect pressed his lip against the warm pulse, open his mouth and sink his fangs in.

Tsuna froze, his eyes are widened as pupils shrink and his heart beat rapidly with horror. Zero gulped in the intoxicating lovely blood from Tsuna's neck.

"Zero!" a loud voice snapped with panicked, "Zero! Stop! That's enough!" Chairman screamed in worried, panicked, and guilty. "Zero, you are killing him!"

Zero snapped out of it, jerked back, and stared at Tsuna's wide eyes in horror. "T-tsuna." His lips are covered blood.

His blood.

Tsuna was ghostly paled as he stared at Zero, "…Kiriyuu-kun…" he felt dazed from the lack of blood, "…you're… a vampire." His eyes rolled back and fainted.


End file.
